Devil's Little Sister
by Enigmatic Kaneanite
Summary: Jezebel Jacobs is a 17 year old with a knack for trouble. When her big brother takes her on the road, what trouble can she cause? Kane/Lita Edge/OC
1. Jez Gets A Second Chance

Jezebel Rayne Jacobs sat in the passenger side of her brother's car. She had just been let out of Juvie again, after they forced her to promise good behavior.

"Jez, I don't know why you insist on breaking so many laws. I mean, torching the old barn? Really now?"

She flashed Glenn a smile.

"Mom says I get it from you, Glenny. You were the one who showed me the beauty in fire, actually."

"And now I'm paying for it," Glenn Jacobs growled. His sister was seventeen, yet she'd been in the Juvie system more times than he'd like to remember.

"Eh, whatever. Just drop me off at home. Mom's out with Tryan again, so I'll be alone."

"Not this time, Spitfire. You're coming on the road with me."

Jezebel looked at her older brother with wide eyes.

"What the fuck? No way!"

"No choice, Spitfire. Mom can't keep bailing you out, and Mark is too busy. Plus, it means we get to spend time together!", he said giving her a disturbing smile.

Slumping in her seat, Jezebel turned on her iPod, listening to Twisted Transistor by Korn.

"Why can't I just stay for a week? Why all summer?"

"Because, Jezzy, I miss you. And if you're with me, there won't be so many issues."

She flashed him a wide grin.

"Oh, you think so? Remember, big brother, I have your temper. I also have a knack for getting into trouble."

Glenn smirked.

"Jezebel Rayne, you didn't have me watching your back before. Now that you're gonna be on the road with me, I'm gonna be watching your _every move_. Step outta line once, and it'll be hell for you. Got it, Spitfire?"

"Yes Glenny."

"Girl do not call me Glenny."

"Or what?"

Glenn shook his head. He loved Jezebel to death, but she got on his nerves easily.

"Big brother?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for getting me out of there. I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome, Jez. Just, promise me you won't cause any issues here?"

Jez thought for a moment.

"Isn't it you that always said promises are just lies to distract someone from the bad things you will do in the future?"

"Yep."

"Then what makes you think I'll be a good girl?"

"I keep hoping. Although you did turn out like me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not really. Means the guys won't be all over you."

"Damn. Well that sucks."

"They get to stay alive that way, little sister."


	2. Bonding with My Brother

Jez walked behind her brother slowly. She didn't like it here. Canada was too freaking cold.

"Why the hell are we in Canada again?"

"That's where Raw is tonight. Stop being so moody, Jezebel."

"Ha! You of all people shouldn't talk about moody, Glenn. God you've been such a bringdown since we got here," she snapped.

"Shut up, Jezebel Rayne! I got a lot on my mind, okay?"

She stopped at the anger in her brother's tone.

"What's wrong, Big Bro?"

Kane sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at her, but seriously. Amy told him that she'd lost the baby. He deserved to be a smidge bitter about it!

"Is it because you had to miss work to come and get me? I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Spitfire."

"Yeah it is! If I wasn't such a screwup, you wouldn't have had to miss work."

He turned to look into his little sister's green eyes. It was scary how much she looked like Mark. And how little she looked like _him_.

"Jez, I'm always gonna help you out. That's what big brothers are for, right?"

"And for scaring away the monsters under my bed."

Glenn smiled.

"Can't believe you still remember that, Sis."

"So what's wrong, Glenn?"

"Amy was pregnant. We lost the baby."

Jez gasped and hugged her brother.

"Glenn, I'm so sorry. I had no clue."

He hugged his little sister, playing with her bright red hair.

"It's okay, Spitfire. You didn't know, and I shouldn't have snapped."

Sniffling, Jez wiped her eyes, then punched her brother in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me cry, you idiot. Now let's go before my emotions resurface and make me seem human."

The pair stood outside Hunter's office, waiting for him to open the door.

"Nervous?"

"Little bit. Can I just run screaming now?"

Chuckling, Glenn grabbed her arm.

"Not a chance Jez. I need you here where I can keep an eye on you.

"I really hate you, Glenn Thomas."


	3. Facing the Deadman

Jez sat in Hunter's office, talking about her contract.  
>"So if I fight well for six months, I might get a permanent contract?"<br>"Exactly. I know who your brothers are, Jezebel."  
>"I'm not using their status to push my own agenda, Hunter. If I do this, I'm doing it on my own."<br>Hunter grinned.  
>"Independent. I like it."<br>She gave him a deadly smile.  
>"Well when you have a brother who abandoned you, and a brother who barely gets any screen time, ya learn to be independent."<br>"True. So do you know who your first opponent is?"  
>"Can I suggest an opponent?"<br>"Sure."  
>Jez whispered a name in his ear, and he looked at her in shock.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Deadly sure. I wanna kick his ass."<br>"Alright. I'll see what I can do."  
>Standing, Jez walked to him, shook his hand, then walked out of the room.<p>

Glenn sat in the locker room, preparing for his match.  
>"Knock knock, Glenny."<br>He looked up and frowned at the sad look on his little sister's face.  
>"What's wrong, Spitfire?"<br>"What would you say if I told you I didn't get my contract?"  
>"I would go kick Hunter's ass."<br>"Then I saved you from losing your title, Brother. I'm in."  
>Glenn smiled and picked her up in a hug.<br>"Congratulations, Jezebel. Who are you fighting first?"  
>"Our lovely sibling."<br>"Damn. He's going to kill you!"  
>"I learned all I know from both of you. I'll be fine."<br>"Whatever you say, Spitfire."

Mark sat in the locker room by himself, thinking about his mystery opponent. Hunter had said that it was someone he knew very well.  
>Hell, that was everyone on roster!<br>"Knock knock, Marky."  
>There was only one person who had called him Marky.<br>"Hello, Jezebel Rayne."  
>"I missed you, Brother. You didn't come to see me in Juvie."<br>Mark turned to glare at his little sister.  
>"You didn't deserve visitors. You set a house on <em>fire<em>, Jezebel! You could have killed someone."  
>"Like you killed people?"<br>That tore it. Mark ran at her, grabbing her by the throat. To her credit, Jez didn't flinch at all, but smirked at her brother.  
>"Do it. Show me how tough you are, <em>big brother<em>."  
>Mark snarled, setting her down.<br>"Keep outta my way, Jezebel. I won't be so forgiving next time."  
>Jez smirked.<br>"Save your fire for the match."  
>"What match?", he asked as she walked out.<br>Turning, she grinned at him evilly.  
>"Our match."<p>

_Psycho groupie, Cocaine crazy  
>Psycho groupie coke<br>Makes you high, makes you hide  
>Makes you really wanna go, stop<br>Psycho groupie, Cocaine crazy  
>Psycho groupie coke<br>Makes you high, makes you hide  
>Do you really wanna think and stop?<br>Stop your eyes from flowin'_

"This match is set for onefall! Introducing first, from Death Valley, California, Jezebel Rayne!"  
>Jez smirked as they cheered. Oh, they were a good crowd tonight. Cheering for a newbie? How sweet.<br>"And her opponent, from Death Valley, California, The Undertaker!"  
>The lights went out, and Jezebel bit back a laugh. Her brother was such a drama queen.<br>The gong began to sound, and her brother appeared in a flash of lightning. He walked slowly down the ramp, and Jez just _had_ to do this.  
>"Come on, Undertaker! We both know you're scary. Oh, wow. Lightning. So terrifying. Jeez, you move like an elderly pregnant cat. I'm not getting any younger, so let's walk a little faster, shall we?"<br>Mark stopped walking, and the lights came back on. His face was enraged.  
>"Disrespectful little brat! How dare you say such things to me?"<br>"Oh please. You're about as scary as a bunny wearing a Freddy Krueger mask. Now hurry up so we can finish this, hm?"  
>Running down the ramp, Mark slid in and began beating his sister.<br>"This what you wanted, Jezebel? Hm? You want to lose so badly?"  
>Jez snarled and pushed him away, regaining her balance and standing. She wiped the blood from her mouth, grinning evilly.<br>"Come on, Brother. Is that all you got? Really?"  
>Mark snarled and caught her with a clothesline. Jez went down hard, and yelped as her head hit the mat.<br>Okay that goddamn hurt! Seriously.  
>Standing again, Jez speared her older brother through the ropes, then did a starpress onto the hard floor. Hooking her arm around his leg, she pinned him for a two count.<br>Realizing he had kicked out, the redheaded teen growled in frustration. It was time for her reveal.  
>Jez picked up her brother's body, turned it upside down, and tombstoned him. Then she hooked her arm again and pinned him for a three count.<br>"Here is your winner, Jezebel Rayne!"  
>Psycho blared again, and Jez grabbed a mic.<br>"Undertaker, I have three words for you. Rest. In. Peace!"  
>Smirking, she tossed the mic on his body and walked up the ramp, passing a blonde Canadian.<br>"Damn, girl. You're a tough little bitch."  
>Jez turned and smirked at Edge.<br>"Thanks, Edgykins! It's hard, but I pinned my brother for once, so I think of it as a small victory."  
>Edge stared.<br>"Your brother? The Undertaker is your brother?"  
>"Unfortunately. But Kane's also my brother, so I take the bad with the good."<br>Edge gulped as Kane walked up behind the girl.  
>"Great match, Spitfire. He's gonna be pissed."<br>"Thanks, Bro! Hey have you met Edge?"  
>Kane's gaze turned to the blonde, and turned deadly.<br>"Copeland."  
>"He-hello Kane. I'm, I'm just gonna go this way."<br>And Edge ran the opposite direction.  
>Jez watched him go, then smacked her brother on the arm.<br>"Jesus Christ, Glenn! Don't scare the poor man!"  
>"Remember what I said about the boys being all over you? Me no likey, Little Sister."<br>Jez sighed and walked away.  
>"You're an ass!"<br>"Thanks! Love you too, Spitfire!"  
>Kane laughed at the finger she casually gave him.<p> 


	4. Why Do You Hate Me?

**I dedicate this chapter to Sonib89, who asked the question sparking the following chapter. **

Mark sat in his hotel room, trying to control his anger at the girl he called family. How dare she come on his show and embarass him that way!

"And I'll bet that Glenn was helping her along."

A knock at the door brought his attention back to reality, and he got up to answer.

Upon seeing Jezebel, Mark slammed the door.

"Come on, Mark! I wanna talk!"

"Get the hell out of here. Now."

Jez kicked the door open and marched in, sitting on her brother's bed.

"Mark, we have to talk. I'm not moving until you listen to me."

He growled, but sat on the floor.

"Big brother, why do you hate me?"

How could he answer that? He didn't hate his sister. He hated the way she always picked _Glenn_ over him. How _Glenn_ was the one she trusted with all her secrets. Mark had never once been confided in by Jez. That's what hurt him. The lack of trust she showed to him.

"Jezzy, I don't hate ya. I hate the way you always pick Glenn over me. You trust him more than you do me. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No. But Mark, you're never there! You're always busy with shit, and Glenn's there for me to talk to. He's the one who came to check on me when I was still living with Mom and her rapist boyfriend. He was the one who always called asking if I was alright. You were never there for me, Big Brother. That's why I don't trust you."

Sighing, he looked into his little sister's eyes, seeing himself in the mirror of color and spark.

"Listen to me. I know I wasn't there. But it was because I couldn't be. I was caught up in work, and then the divorce. Forgive me, little sister. I'm truly sorry for abandoning ya to the wolves and shit, but I'm here now."

Jez looked at him with anger.

"It's too damn late, Mark. I needed you. You can't just decide when you want to be there for me."

"I know that! Damn it Jezebel, I'm trying to make things better between us."

"It's too fucking late! Don't bother trying, Mark."

And Jez stood up, turned, and walked to the door.

"Jez, I love you! You're family."

Snorting, she looked at her brother.

"I'm not anymore family than all of your ex-wives, Mark. Not _your_ family, anyway."

She walked out, leaving her brother to think about all the times he'd abandoned her.


	5. The Past is Done

Jez sat in the locker room, listening to Skrillex and pulling a new shirt over her head. Her favorite black and pink one with the zombie teddy bear.

"Didn't I get you that shirt?"

She looked up and grinned at Glenn.

"Yeah. And all Mark got me was a gift card to Wal-mart that year."

Glenn chuckled.

"Jez, he's trying. I heard ya went and talked to him."

"Yep. And I told him why I trusted you more than I did him. You rescued me from Tryan, Big Brother."

Glenn growled. That bastard had no right to be called a father.

"Glenny? You okay?"

"Fine, Spitfire. Just bad memories."

Jez knew what he was thinking about. The night her big brother had come home.

**Flashback**

"No! Go away!"

Jez tried to climb out her window, half-naked, only to be pulled back by her ankle.

"I thought I told you to be ready for me, Jezebel. You know what happens now?"

She shook her head frantically, trying to keep her "stepfather" from getting what he wanted.

Smirking sadistically, the man pinned her to the ground and tore her shirt off.

"You know the rules, Jezzybel. I always get what I want."

Listening hard, heart pounding, Jez heard the sound of her brother's car door slam shut. The window was still open.

"Glenn! Help me!"

Glenn Jacobs had just begun to walk up the steps when he heard his little sister's scream.

He kicked the front door in and ran upstairs to her room, sight going red when he found her. He pulled the man off of her and threw him into the wall, scooping Jez up in his arms and carrying her downstairs.

"Glenn? What's going on?"

Glenn turned to his mother and glared at her.

"Go ask the rapist living under your roof."

Then he opened the front door and walked outside with his little sister, freeing her from the Hell she was in.

**End of Flashback**

"If I had gotten there sooner, you would have been fine."

Jez sighed and walked over to her brother, hugging him.

"Glenny, it's not your fault."

"I feel like it is!"

"Well stop! It's Mom's fault for being such a whore!"

Glenn looked down and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, Spitfire."

"No problem, Big Red."


	6. Thoughts of the Wandering Mind

Adam "Edge" Copeland couldn't sleep that night. His mind kept flashing back to meeting the fiery little sister of his worst enemy.  
>Jezebel.<br>She was beautiful, he thought. Her eyes lit up when she smiled. Those beautiful green eyes.  
>Yes, Jezebel was the type of girl he could see himself with.<br>But what to do about her older brothers? There was no way that they would let him get near her.  
>"The one girl I need to be with just <em>has <em>to have the two scariest fuckers on roster as brothers. Ain't that funny?"

Beside him, Christian snored, giving Edge the answer that he was indeed alone.

Sighing, the Rated R blonde rolled over and finally slept.

Jez tried to get him out of her head. She really did. But somehow, Edge kept sneaking into her brain. His ferocious eyes, that killer grin. Damn him for being so sexy.  
>Her brother stirred, sitting up and looking at her.<p>

"What's wrong, Spitfire?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Nothing at all."

Glenn raised an eyebrow.

"You know that I can tell when you lie. What are you thinking?"

Jez sighed.

"What would you say if I told you I had a crush on a Superstar?"

Glenn's face changed as he went into "older brother" mode.

"Alright, Jez. What did I say to you earlier?"

"No getting involved with Superstars. But Glenny, it's just a stupid crush. It's probably gonna fade in time."

"Don't care. Jezebel, these are people I _work_ with. I don't wanna have to hurt them for breaking your heart."

Jez stuck her tongue out at him.

"Night, Baby Sister."

"Night, Big Brother."

Edge ran his fingers through his hair again, trying to focus. But all he could see was her smile.

"Yo Copeland! You hearing me, man?"

He turned to John Cena, who was standing with a confused look in his eyes.

"What did you say, Cena?"

"I said, do ya know who the girl is? The one who beat 'Taker."

"That's Jezebel Rayne. His little sister."

John gulped.

"Well then I have no shot with her."

Edge grinned.

"Sorry, Cena."


	7. Is it a Date?

Edge ran through the halls, laughing at Christian who was trying to keep up with his best friend.  
>"Hurry up, Reso! I gotta find her!"<br>Christian stuck his tongue out at Edge.  
>"Why would you want to? She's got Kane and Undertaker for family!"<br>"So? She's different, man. I wanna get to know her."  
>"Do ya now?"<br>Edge froze, causing Christian to crash into him, which sent them both to the floor at Jez's feet.  
>"Smooth move, Captain Charisma."<br>Christian grinned up at the redhead.  
>"I know, right?"<p>

Jez laughed and helped Edge to his feet.  
>"Hey, Edgykins. How ya been?"<p>

"Pretty good. Better now that you're here."  
>She blushed.<p>

"I actually came to talk to you," Edge said, turning on the charm. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to dinner sometime?"  
>Jez wrinkled her nose in thought, then smirked. She grabbed a pen and wrote her number on his hand.<p>

"Call me sometime. I'd love to go to dinner."  
>She jumped as a large hand clamped down on her shoulder, and noticed that Edge and Christian had gone pale.<br>"I hope you boys aren't messing with my sister."  
>She growled.<br>"Mark, leave the poor guys alone! I can have a social life all on my own."  
>Mark chuckled as the two men ran away.<br>"Not while I'm around, Demon."  
>"Remember what I said about leaving me alone? I meant it."<br>And Jez walked away without so much as a backward glance at her older brother.


	8. Meeting the Girls

Glenn walked through the hall, accidentally bumping into a couple of teenage girls.  
>"Sorry, girls. Hey, are you allowed back here?"<br>The one on the left with deep brown eyes scowled at him.  
>"Are you allowed to be so damn tall?"<br>The other girl stepped forward and offered her hand.  
>"Sorry, that's my cousin. She's in a pissy mood today. We're looking for John Lauranitis."<br>Glenn's eyes widened as he saw his sister come down the hall.

"Jez! Hey do me a favor, will ya?"  
>"Whataya need, Glenny?"<br>He rolled his eyes.  
>"Take these girls to John Lauranitis' office, please? And do not call me Glenny!"<br>"Sure. Hey guys, I'm Jezebel. Y'all can call me Jez, if ya wanna."  
>"I'm Jojo," the brown-eyed girl said. "This is my cousin Danny."<p>

Danny smiled up at Jez, who grinned back.  
>Glenn stood there, watching them interact. That Danny girl interested him with her sweet nature.<br>"Glennifer!"  
>He shook his head and glared at his younger sibling.<br>"I know you did not just call me Glennifer, _Jezmeralda_."  
>"And if I did?"<br>"I'll kill ya."  
>Jojo laughed.<p>

"Yeah right. You're all fluffly and cuddly, Kane."  
>Jez laughed.<p>

"That he is, Jojo. Well Glennifer, I gotta take these awesome chicks to Lauranitis. Peace!"  
>"Bye Jez. Bye Jojo, Danny."<br>Just before she turned the corner, Danny looked back and smiled at the big man, causing him to smile. He was looking forward to seeing those girls again.

Mark walked through the hallway to Lauranitis' office, opening the door and stepping inside. He was met with the sight of two thirteen year-old girls sitting in chairs, along with his younger sister.  
>"Jez?"<br>"Mark," she growled out. Yep, she still hated him.

"Mark as in Calaway? As in the Undertaker, the Phenom, the American Bad Ass?"  
>Mark looked over at the brown-eyed girl on the right.<p>

"Should you really be using that language, little girl?"  
>Jojo's eyes narrowed.<br>"Just because you are allowed to be tall as hell doesn't mean you can call me little girl. And yes, I'm allowed to use that language.

Mark smirked.  
>"I like you. What's your name?"<p>

"Jojo. This is my cousin Danny."  
>The girl named Danny grinned up at him.<br>"Don't mind her, she's kinda moody since we got here."

Mark shrugged.  
>"It's nice to meet you both. You fans of us?"<br>Danny nodded.  
>"Huge fans."<p>

Jez grinned at the look her brother was giving poor Jojo. He kept shooting her suspicious looks, even though he had said he liked her.  
>"Big brother, quit scaring the poor girl!"<br>Jojo smirked.  
>"I ain't easily scared, Jez. It's cute actually, how he thinks he can frighten me."<br>Mark glared.


End file.
